mistake
by sasuhina428610
Summary: Yuuki loved Kaname for a long time. Kaname loved her the same way. They end up sleeping together one night and then she becomes pregnant with his baby. How long can Yuuki keep this secret for him? Please review
1. mistake part1

My name's Yuuki Cross I'm 16 years old and I'm also a guardian at Cross Academy along with my friend Zero Kiryuu. I'm usually prepared for anything like attacks from the night class and keeping the day class students away from the night class. However I wasn't prepared for this new responsibility I'll give you a hint its something small you can hold in your arms, its first word is either mama or dada, and it grows inside my tummy for 9 months. Yep that's right I'm having a baby but that's not all its Kaname's baby well it all started 2 weeks ago at Ichijou's Christmas party.

*flashback*

"**Yuuki I think you had enough brownies" said Ichijou "No, no Ichijo just one just one more" I said as I shoved the brownie in my mouth because I was hyper and having a lot of fun as soon as the brownie went to my stomach I could feel it coming back up and that wasn't a good sign. "Oh Ichijou you were right that one was a mistake." I said feeling the urge to the throw up I ran upstairs to find the restroom I went inside and threw up in the toilet. I heard a knocking on the door "Yuuki is everything alright in there?" Kaname said with concern in his voice " Yes I'm fine Kaname" I said while coming to the door and slightly opening it. The things I can describe Kaname is that he's kind and gentle but on inside he's sad and lonely and I don't know why or I don't know what I can do to make him happy. "Well don't stay in there to long we're about ready to exchange gifts." said Kaname**

**As soon as I was finishing up I went downstairs to see the others. Zero was standing up with back against the wall hehe same old zero. Ruka kissed Akatsuki under the mistletoe it seems that she is over Kaname now. Shiki and Rima were sitting on the couch snuggling together I always knew they were meant for each other. Ichijou was wearing a Santa Claus suit and had sack of presents for everyone. I wanted to get Kaname a gift but I couldn't find what he would like.**

"**Alright everyone its to exchange gifts" Ichijou said with a smile on his face. "Maybe next time you'll think twice then stuffing your face with 10 brownies." said Zero "Oh shut up Zero its not my fault that the brownies were good." I said with a pout. "Zero is right Yuuki you should be careful on how much you eat." Kaname said. I pouted again but it was Christmas so I smile instantly and enjoyed the rest of the party.**

**I was really enjoying the party until is was time to leave. As I made my way to the door Kaname grabbed my arm. "Yuuki I haven't gave you my present yet." Kaname said while pulling me to his chest. His chest felt so soft and firm I hear his heart beating at the same time as well my cheeks were burning up. He told me to close my eyes and stand still. I did as he said then I felt something cold around my neck. I knew it was a necklace, but something tells me it's more than that. "Yuuki you can open your eyes now" Kaname whispered it into my ear. When I opened them and looked down at my neck it was the most beautiful locket I had ever seen it was heart shaped with a rose engraved on it.**

**I was shocked this must have cost him a fortune. "Merry Christmas Yuuki there's an inscription on the back." Kaname said. I looked on the back and it read 'To my sweet Yuuki Merry Christmas, Love Kaname'. "Kaname….. Thank you I love it, but I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry" I said feeling guilty. Kaname hugged me and lifted my chin to see his eyes. "Yuuki you didn't have to get a gift. I'm just glad you came to the party that's all that matters to me." Kaname said while he still held Yuuki. She felt really happy to hear him say that. "Ye-yeah." When Kaname let her go they stared at each other for a long time. "Yuuki it's late you should return to your dorm." I suddenly felt my heart beating real fast. I just had to get to away from him, but the feeling of his warm, strong arms just made me lose control of my hands. "Ka-Kaname!" I pinned him to the ground next thing you know I was on top of him. "Yu-Yuuki ?"**

To be continued…..


	2. mistake part2

"Kaname I-I want to be your Christmas gift!"

Kaname looked at me he could tell I was serious. We looked at each other for a little bit until Kaname broke the silence. "Yuuki why are you doing this?" "Kaname you have been so kind to me since day one. When you saved me from that vampire." "Yuuki that was a long time ago and-" Yuuki interrupted him with this. "It's not just that you have done more kind things for me for many years. I haven't done one kind for you all this time. I want show you my gratitude."

I started to unbuttoning his shirt until he stopped me and said. "Yuuki you are very kind perhaps too kind for your own good. Are you sure you want to do this?" Kaname asked. "Yes, I'm sure I want to be on top." "Then why are your hands trembling?" "There not trembling!" Yuuki shouted out of embarrassment while blushing. Which Kaname thought it was cute and he laughed. "Yuuki you really are cute." "Don't say things like that!" I stared at his strong, muscular chest it felt so good. I looked down and kissed his neck and continued kissing him down all the down to his bellybutton, but I stopped I was trying to figure out what to do next.

'Next I… I um' I felt a pair of hands grabbing my head and chin, lifting it to Kaname's face. "Yuuki, you should stop trying to seduce me. You have a long way to go." Next thing you know Kaname turned over and I was on the ground with my back on the floor. I blushed furiously when Kaname said that he made it sound like he did this before. "You did this before have you?" I felt a little disappointed I mean, I wanted to be his first, but now I-

"Actually you got it all wrong Yuuki. You're my first I always wanted you to be my first, but I couldn't help it thinking that you and Zero would end up together because you're so close to him. I couldn't help it thinking it that way. I'm sorry." I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Kaname does this mean that you were jealous of Zero?" I giggled "It makes you sound adorable Kaname." Kaname suddenly picked me up, carried me to his bedroom, and tossed me on bed. "Kaname what are you-" Kaname silenced me with a deep kiss I even felt his tongue coming inside my mouth for entrance. I got flustered thanks to my shyness I felt like I was going to faint, but something told me that Kaname wasn't going to let that happened. "Yuuki tell me what you want." My heart suddenly beatted faster when he said that. He undressed me at first I have to admit that I was nervous, but now that I'm with Kaname I feel safe. "I want you, Kaname."

Kaname smiled and undressed me completely naked. He only touched one of my nipples and it was hard along with the other one. "No Kaname, oh." "You're making that sinful face. You really do love me don't you?" "No" I said closing my eyes and turning my head away from him. He grabbed my chin and said "You're lying". My eyes shined like stars in the moon light as Kaname was bending over for another kiss and I knew there was no turning back as he swept off my feet through out the whole night.


	3. symptoms

The days have gone by and Yuuki has been experiencing weird changes with her body. First she kept throwing up for two weeks straight even when she eats she throws it back up. No one noticed her changes not Zero, Head Master Cross, not even Kaname. She preferred it that way she didn't want anyone figuring out what's happening to her because she doesn't know either.

When shortly after she sneaked out of the academy into town to see a doctor. She entered in a small clinic and sat and waited until she was called. "Yuuki Cross the doctor will see you now." said the nurse who appeared to be the same age as her. She appeared to be 5'5ft tall, long blonde hair, shining dark green eyes, with white creamy skin, and she's very beautiful. There was a little girl in the play area playing with the blocks. She looked around ten months old he had the same blonde hair, but had blue eyes and he looked a lot like her. 'Maybe that's her little sister.' she thought

She entered the room which was empty and sat on the examining bed to wait for him. Just then a really tall man who appeared in his late twenties wearing a doctors coat he also had medium length of brown hair. "Hello you must be Yuuki-chan it's nice to meet you. My name's Dr. Tanaka I look forward to working with you." he said showing his big bright smile. " Uh, um… it's such an honor Tanaka-sensei!" she responded while bowing her head. "No, sweet child you don't have to be so formal." He asked Yuki to change into a hospital gown she went to the bathroom to change. When she came out of there she sat on the table again he sat in front of and asked her a few questions.

"Alright Yuuki-chan I'm going to ask you a few things. First thing is have you been experiencing any type of pain or nausea?" he asked with a clipboard and a pen to record her answers. "Yeah I have been cramping a lot and kept throwing up every morning. By the time I can eat something it always come back up I can't even stand the smell of things it makes sick to my stomach." she said honestly hoping that its nothing serious. "Have you been more tired and have different mood swings?" Tanaka continued asking while still writing. "Yes I even yelled at my friend and all he did was getting fuzz out of my hair and then I cried because I felt guilty about it." she replied. "Okay, Yuuki-chan one last question when was the last time you engaged in sexual intercourse?" "Huh?" "Did you have sex recently Yuuki-chan?" "Yes, two weeks ago why is that important Tanaka-sensei?" she asked with a questioned look. "Just a theory Yuuki-chan. Ok I got everything I needed, just one more test." He went into the cabinets and took out a small cup and gave it to Yuuki. "Ano, what is this for?" she asked "I just you need to urinate in this so I do this test or I can take a blood sample your chose." he said "I rather take the blood test please." she said "Alright, then" He took out a needle and took her blood.

After a few minutes Tanaka-sensei came back with the results. "Yuuki-chan according to your results you are four weeks along." She looked confused at what he just said.

"What does that mean sensei?"

"Yuuki-chan you're four weeks pregnant."


	4. goodbye everyone

Yuuki has just the biggest shock in her life she's pregnant. She had to sit down and breathe 'I'm…pregnant no, its impossible he has to be lying' she thought. She raised her head giving Tanaka a distrustful glare.

"Yuuki-chan I know you don't believe me, but this is the truth you're having a baby at sixteen." "I cant believe this I'm so stupid. I don't what to do I cant be a mother ." Yuuki then felt two hands on her shoulders she looked up to see Tanaka-sensei reassuring her with a smile getting down to eye level.

"Yuuki-chan I know you cant trust my words. Most girls your age cant believe it either. But the I'm afraid the test results don't lie you are having a baby." Yuuki was still recovering from her shock.

"Unless you want to end the pregnancy." Yuuki looked up at the doctor with worried look on her face.

"No, no I can never do that to my baby. My baby didn't ask for this he or she shouldn't suffer for my mistake." she stated clearly.

"I see Yuuki-chan is there someone I call maybe the child's father or your parents?" Tanaka-sensei asked

"No, no one can know about this-"

Tanaka interrupted "Yuuki-chan I think someone should know so they could prepare for the baby."

"I think I should take my leave now." Yuuki said then she ran out the clinic

"Yuuki-chan wait!" Tanaka-sensei shouted, but she was gone.

Yuuki entered the academy without a raise suspicion or at least she thought she did. Zero saw her coming into the girls dorm. "Yuuki?" Zero said to get her attention. Yuuki flinched at the voice 'What am I going to do knowing Zero will tell everyone including Kaname and Head Master. I cant let that happen.' Yuuki was so scared then she thought up a lie real quick.

"So Yuuki where have you been?" Zero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I really wanted something sweet so I went into town for that sweet shop that just opened." Yuuki scratched her head sheepishly hoping that Zero would by it.

"You know if you keep eating those sweets you're going to get fat." he said bluntly

Yuuki just turned into stone after Zero's comment "Hey what's that suppose to mean you jerk!" Yuuki yelled as she took off her shoe and threw it at the back of Zero's head.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Zero shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, Zero I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that."

"Whatever, you know."

"Yes?"

"You've been acting weird lately. Did something happen between you and Kuran?"

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What are you crazy of course nothing happened between me and Kaname-senpai, baka! What makes you think that?"

"Okay sorry that I ask jeez!"

With that Zero left Yuuki felt relieved for now. She kept thinking this in her mind about her next move.

'Oh what am I going to do? If I tell Head Master he would be so disappointed and if I tell Zero he wouldn't be my friend anymore since it is Kaname's. Worst of all if I tell Kaname he wouldn't want to have anything with me or the baby.'

"I don't want to cause trouble to them"

"Cause trouble to who?"

"Kaname-senpai!"

"What's with the shocking reaction?"

"It's just that you scared me that's all."

Yuuki was panicking in her mind. Kaname noticed her body shaking out of fear. Kaname knows that Yuuki is the kind of girl who bottles everything up inside because she doesn't want burden anyone but that's the problem.

"Yuuki is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong, Kaname."

"Yuuki you've been avoiding me lately ever since Ichijou's party. You haven't been yourself when I see you before class."

"I'm fine Kaname-senpai really." she lied

"Yuuki I-"

"Well I better get going on patrol see you Kaname-senpai."

Yuuki ran off feeling tears streaming her face. She always hated lying to Kaname who she cares for the most. She knew she couldn't stay here any longer.

As soon the full moon came she went the gate. 'I have to do what's best for my baby' she said in thought.

She took one last look the academy and said this.

"Goodbye everyone"


	5. encounter

It was late at night and the moon was shining bright. Yuuki kept wondering if she made the right decision or a mistake.

'I wonder if I did the right thing huh, baby?' she thought while she touch her flat stomach. Even though she was the one who left her friends, and family behind she can't help it but to be sad. She misses them deeply especially Kaname the most.

"As long as I don't cause trouble to anyone, especially not to _him_. That's all that matters to me." she said.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said a mysterious voice lurking in the shadows. She turned around to see to the person. A boy that around her age he was rather tall with brown hair and eyes wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans with big holes. Two other boys came out from behind with the same pants but one of them had black hair with dark green streaks with violet eyes and wore a white shirt with a black skull. While the other one had deep red hair with green eyes and wore a shirt to match his hair.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked while she backed away as he got closer.

"Well my friends and I are looking for a good time care to join us girly?" the leader known as Jako said forcing her to a tree."No, I don't want to leave me alone." she tried to escape but the two guys grabbed her by the wrists and shoved her back to the tree.

"Wow, you're feisty I like my women that way." he slipped his cold hand under her shirt working his way to the top.

"No, stop it you pervert!" she straggled hard but their grips was just to strong.

"If you don't want this then why don't you just scream for help?" the leader Jako said

As she laid on the ground motionless on the ground she could only feel the cold rough hands touching her in the wrong places. She kept thinking that Kaname would jump in and save her as always but this time she's on her own.

'Someone please help me. I'm afraid please save me.' she desperately screamed in her mind.

Suddenly in a flash Jako was sent flying to a street pole. The two guys let Yuuki go to tend to their boss.

"Jako are you alright?" Ban asked

"Yeah, what happened?" Chou asked as he lifted him up.

"What the hell was that?" Jako asked

"You guys are pathetic I mean really you sink so low to rape a girl." the girl said while lifting up Yuuki's body so she can stand.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah, Thank you." Yuuki said

"Just who the hell are you?" Jako said in anger.

"Boys like you using us girls just for sex aren't even boys and far from being called men."

"What?"

"The three of you are babies, attention-seeking babies."

"You bitch!"

"What did you say?"

"Ok, that's it I've had enough of this tramp's mouth. Ban, Chou get them!" Jako command.

Ban and Chou was charging at them. She grabbed Yuuki and told to stay behind her. Yuuki did what she said.

"Watch this one finger is all I'm going to need to beat you." she lifted her right index finger.

"Don't get cocky bitch!" said Ban

"You're dead!" said Chou

She lifted her right index finger and plowed it right into ground. It caused the ground to break into pieces. The boys lost their balance at one moment she appeared behind Chou.

"You know what pisses me off the most about guys like you?" she dogged his punch and flicked his forehead which sent him flying 378m in the air.

"Is that fighting the three of you would be like abusing my baby girl."

'Her baby girl? So she has a baby too?' Yuuki wondered in her as she watch the battle admiring how strong she is.

"She's crazy!"

"Let's get the hell out here!"

The guys ran in fear and the girl dusted herself and tended to Yuuki for injuries.

"Well, there appears to be a little bruising, but it'll disappearing within a few weeks. Are you alright Yuuki?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I saw you at clinic about 4 weeks ago."

"Then you're Tanaka-sensei's assistant?

"Yeah my name's Saya Tsuki. Nice to meet you Yuuki."


End file.
